evil smile
by elfyuirainy
Summary: <html><head></head>story about kyumin couple...   berhubung author baru, jadi gk pintar bikin summary...   RnR please...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Evil Smile

Title: evil smile

rated: M

disclaimer: super junior sah milik author dan SMEnt. terlebih, siwon heechul dan leeteuk(dgebukin masa).XP

Ah, aku ingin makan mie ramen. "kyu, belikan aku mie ramen instan!" teriakku pada sameku tercinta, Kyuhyun. "aisssh, kau membuat ku kalah, Sungmin!" jawabnya. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Cho Sungmin, he. "aku ingin mie ramen." Rengek ku padanya. "Kau bisa beli sendiri, kan?" tanyanya yang masih asyik memainkan PSP. "aku ingin kau yang belikan." Ku tekuk wajahku dan kutarik perlahan ujung bajunya. " andwe! Aku malas chagi, aku baru pulang shooting." Fakta, suamiku adalah actor dan singer terkenal di Korea selatan ini, hohoho, aku beruntungkan? Tapi, rumah tangga kami tak diketahui oleh orang lain, hanya keluarga dan sahabat saja yang mengetahuinya. Katanya dia tak ingin aku dikejar-kejar wartawan. "ya sudah, malam ini aku tidur di ruang tamu saja." Ku lepaskan tarikan pada ujung bajunya dan berdiri. Ku langkahkan kakiku kearah ruang tamu sambil memanyunkan bibirku. "mwo? Ne, ne, aku akan belikan kau mie ramen instan." Dilepaskannya PSP dan dia berjalan keluar. "Gomawo chagi." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Ku jatuhkan badanku di atas sofa "ini semua tidak gratis. Nanti malam kau harus melayaniku." Dia mengeluarkan senyum evilnya dan meninggalkanku yang mematung disofa.

"sayang, hah...~ hah..~ hah..~ aku sudah tidak tahan. Ah~" Terdengar suara nafas Kyuhyun yah memburu. " hah..~ hah..~ hah..~ aku~ hah..~ hah..~ lelah chagi." Ku pun menjawabnya dengaan terputus-putus karena kelelahan. "aish, mangkanya kau tak usah kabur, hah, toh, hah, kau sudah janji kan, tadi? Hah, Sudahlah berhenti berlari mengelilingi tempat tidur. Dan ayo kita nikmati malam, hah." Dia tetap membujujkku untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya. "tidak, aku belum siap chagi." Jawabku sambil mngatur nafas. " aish, kau ini." Ujar kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia meloncat keatas tempat tidur dan menarik tanganku. "KKYYAAA, WA, lepaskan aku Cho kyuhyun, HWA!" sontak ku berteriak dan mencoba ,melepaskan tangannya, dan sepertinya itu sia-sia. " HAHAHA, aku mendapatkanmu, lee sungmin, haha, eh, maksudku Cho Sungmin. HAHA! YUHU! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." setelah berkata seperti itu, ditariknya aku ke atas tempat tidur, kuterus meronta, aku berusaha lepas dari cengkramannya, tapi sepertinya itu salah, karna sekarang aku malah terjatuh diatas tempat tidur dan dengan gampangnya ia mengunci tubuhku. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kami, " ya! Cho kyuhyun! Astaga! Jangan kau buka bajuku! Ya! YA! YA! Braku! Hwa! Geli! Cho kyuhyun!" teriakku. Aish, apa aku menyerah saja?

"morning chagi" kata kyuhyun sambil mencium bibirku lembut. "hoaaaam" dia menguap sambil menyandarkan diri ke sandaran tempat tidur. Aku hanya diam. "chagi?" tanyanya meminta respon. Ku hanya membalikan tubuhku membelakanginya. "ya! Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya sambil kembali berbaring di sampingku, berusaha membalikan badanku. "hwa! Huaahuaahuhuhuhu, hiks" aku berpura-pura menangis. "hahaha, sudahlah chagi, lagipula kau menikmatinya kan?" tanyanya nakal. "kau memperkosaku." Jawabku masih membelakanginya. "hahaha, pabo" jawabnya sambil mencium kepalaku. "kau harus bertanggung jawab." Lanjutku sambil membalikan badan. "baiklah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Astaga, aku meleleh(?). "kau harus benar-benar membuatku mengandung." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manja. He. " hahaha, baiklah, tapi kurasa apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam blum berhasil membuatmu mengandung." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum evil. Glek. " ayo kita lanjutkan sampai kau benar-benar mengandung anaak ku!" jawabnya sambil mencium bibirku dan melumatnya panas. "aih, humpft, hen, puah, hentikan ah~ cho kyuhyun!" teriakku. Dia tidak menghiraukanku, di menciumiku, dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leherku, sampai pda akhirnya dia hanya memberikanku evil smilenya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya.

The end?

RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil smile *home 2

**Title: evil smile *home 2**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan author, terlebih siwon, heechul dan leeteuk *author dijadiin pembantu di dorm SJ *author ngayal **

**Warning: uke jadi yeoja, gaje, banyak kesalahan, EYD, bahasa, alur nggak jelas, dampak lebih lanjut bisa menyebabkan mengkhayal tingkat dewa**

**Rated: T menjurus M *rated bisa berubah,**

**Note: fict ini, lanjutan dari EVIL SMILE. Enjoy please, and, jika baca harus RnR….. Jika tidak gigi akan pusing, mata sembelit, perut min**

**Love you all!**

YYYYYYYYYYYY

Ku edarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh ruangan. Kosong. _Kemana?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Tak biasanya suami tercintaku kyuhyun belum pulang.

Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah jam dinding, 'jam setengah 7. Kemana dia? Biasanya dia selalu lebih dahulu sampai dirumah apabila weekend seperti ini. Dia memang selalu free job in weekend. Pada saat seperti ini... aha'.

"cklek" ku buka pintu kamar kami dan tepat seperti yang kuduga. Dia ada disana. Tertidur.

Huh, kecewa memang, ia tak menyambutku selayaknya pasangan yang mesra. Tapi aku bukan makhluk yang egois. Ia pasti lelah seharian menghibur para fansnya. Aku tak dapat meminta lebih, itu akan menekannya.

greeting

Ya, kami pasangan baru, hmm… tapi media belum mengetahui hubungan kami.

Meski menjalani rumah tangga secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tak ada pengaruhnya dengan kehidupan kami, buktinya kami sudah pernah melakukan this dan that tanpa masalah, lancer tanpa hambatan, meski aku belum mengandung sesuai janjinya di fict pertama EVIL SMILE..

Back to story

Ku hampiri same ku tercinta yang tertidur itu. 'omo… wajahnya bahkan lebih aegyo dariku'

Imanku tergoda. Kutatap lama bibir merahnya yang jujur saja membuat nafsu yeojaku meningkat.

Yah, pertahananku jebol., kutundukan kepalaku dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah kami. Dapat kurasakan helaan nafasnya yang sedikit tenang dan teratur.

Semakin kudekatkan wajahku.

'hihihi… kau tahu kyu, dengkuran kecilmu menggodaku' batinku. 'hehehe, malam ini, aku yang mencuri ciuman tidurmu. Membalas dendamku, selama ini kau kan yang menikmati ciuman tidurku' kadang aku bisa menjadi evil dibelakangmu..

Wajah kami semakin dekat, dekat dekat dan~~~~~

''huuahmmm~~" kyu meguap sambil membalikan badannya, kepala ku berhenti mendekat, ku urungkan niat sakralku tadi astaga dia tidur tanpa menyikay giginya terlebih dahulu.

''kyu berapa kali ku bilang kau harusnya sikat gigi atau makan perment mint, bila perlu berkumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut, babo!'' bisikku mendengus kesal, tanganku menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"ya! Uke babo!" usapnya, eh, jadi dia bangun.

"dimana – mana kalau mau cium ya cium saja? Kau kelainan?" kyu menengus kesal.

"kau yang babo, bau mulutmu membuatku tak jadi menciummu, padahal aku sudah ter… ter.. tergoda! Babo.. baboo~" ah, aku malu. Kenapa aku mengaku tergoda.

Ya… tuhan dia mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"jadi kau tergoda dengan bibir merah milikku ini?" ia menatapku evil

"ehh,, eh?" aku bergerak mundur.

"haaha, kau tahu, bibirku ini unlimited edition lo… " ia berpose centil sambil mengigit gigit seksi bibirnya.

"kau yakin tak mau lee sungmin… aergghhh!" ya tuhan ia menjijikan skali. Tapi aku tergoda. ToT

"aigo. Jedotkan kepalamu kejendela sana!" seruku seraya ingin meninggalkanya. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

"tidak. Kau yang memulai, kau yang harus mengakhiri. Kau yang membuatku haus kau yang memberiku minum." Setelah berkata seperti itu ditariknya tanganku hingga membuatku jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"ya! Cho kyuhyun! Aish. Kau..Huumpp… humphah.. yaemph! Cho kyuhyun! Kau menggigit bibirku!" astaga dia langsung menyerangku. Dilumatnya bibirku dalam. Sesekali digigitnya pelan bibirku sambil menggoyangkan lidahnya seakan meminta ijin untuk menguasai seluruh rongga mulutku. Dan, aku pasrah. Kini ku pasrahkan diriku pada nafsu evilnya. Biarlah, ttoh aku yang semula mengingininya. Setelah dia puas bergerilya dibibirku, kini bibirnya kurasakan dileherku.

"ah~, kyu~…. ge~li~." Aku, menikmatinya. Entahh karena mendengar dengusan bernafsuku atau memang nafsunya yang begitu besar. Kini dia sudah berusaha membuka bra ku sambil terus meninggalkan bekas merah di leherku.

"uh. Kyu~.. uh~ matikan saja~ dlu lampunya…~" ujarku sambil menahan desahan. Tapi sepertinya itu dianggapnya hanyalah angin lalu. Malah kini ditutupnya mulutku dengan mulutnya. Kini dapat kurasakan tangannya meraba-raba segala bagian tubuhku. Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sepertinya malah semakin membuatnya menggila. Kini kurasakan bibirnya turun kembali keleherku, diciuminya dengan lahap(?). terus turun dan.

TING TONG

"kyu~ ah~ bunyi~" ku berusaha memberitahukannya tapi dia tak bergeming dia terus menjelajahi tubuhku.

TING TONG

"kyu~ berbunyi lagi~" ujarku. Dan dia hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dan sepertinya itu artinya _biarkan saja yang ku inginkan adalah ini. _ Ah, baiklah ini memang wajar, sang istri mengikuti apa yang diikuti suami. Dan tak lain dan tak bukan yang diinginkan seorang suami adalah 'itu' dan anak.

"ehem"

"kyu~" astaga buat apa dia berdehem

"Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, ani, cho sungmin!"

Glekk!... ahh… perasaanku~~

"hwwaaaaaaa, UMMAAAAA!" teriak ku dan kyuhyun bersamaan…

Tobeco~~~~~

**Yey….. continue of EVIL SMILE datang bersama author baru..…**

**Backsound: jreng… jrenggg…. *gaje..**

**Awalnya kita mau end-kan langsung, tapi akhirnya kita putuskan buat nextny…**

**Ehmmm….. 1 hal yang kami inginkan dari hati terdalam, please review…. Karena review reader semua, begitu sungguh… sungguhh… sungguh berarti bagi kami…. **

**Thank you,, byee….**

**Balasan review:**

**Ika uzumakiteukhyukkie: salam kenal juga onnie… iya onnie sarannya sangat berguna bagi kami..^^**

**LittleLiappe: Ah… iya hahaha, berpikir yadong adalah hal yg sangat wajar *plakk! Ho'oh.. makacihh ya onnie tas sarannya… terus ikuti ceritanya ya onnie… ^^**

**RnR please..**


End file.
